


Xie

by Sunspark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ANITFW, At Night In The Floating World, Gen, I had too many emotions, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Ordinary prose just wouldn't do, Poetry, PoppyAlexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunspark/pseuds/Sunspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by PoppyAlexander's brilliant, epic, heartbreaking, glorious, exquisite, phenomenal fic, At Night in the Floating World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Jewel in the Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083121) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



Walking through fire and ruin  
Scents of metal and blood  
Uncaged wings and silver fur

The golden seam  
Holds the broken vase together  
And brings a new note of joy to the song

**Author's Note:**

> When ANITFW ended, I spent a long time trying to think of more superlatives that I hadn't already used, but these odd oblique phrases kept coming to me instead. So they became a poem.
> 
> Thank you, Poppy, you glorious person. I am forever in awe of what you've crafted here. Bless you.


End file.
